Secrets Best Left Untold
by mostlyvoidpartiallystars
Summary: Audrey Monogram is not your average girl. She's not allowed to go to school, have friends, or socialize with anyone at all. Oh, and her dad runs a spy organization. But one day, she meets the P&F gang, and all this changes, but with disastrous results... Currently on hiatus.
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**_Author's Note: This is a fanfic inspired by a doodle of a girl that I named, "Audrey." It quickly developed into a story, and lo and behold, here it is! Enjoy, and I hope you drop me a review and let me know what you think of it so far._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Audrey, my OC_**

**_Author's OTHER Note: I apologize to all of you who thought I was putting up a new chapter. I've decided that, before I continue with this fic, that I want to go back and "review, reflect, and revise" (God, I'm turning into my English teacher...) the past few chapters. Nothing major, just a couple of corrections and edits. So, sit back, relax, and feel free to applaud the EDITED first chapter offffff... SECRETS-BEST-LEFT-UNTOLD! :D_**

Mom says I make too big a fuss of things.

"There's nothing weird about what your father does for a living, perhaps a little unusual..." she tells me.

Alright then, Mom, let's take a poll. How many of your fathers run a secret spy organization for animals in the basement as their one and only job? Yeah, didn't think so.

My name's Audrey, Audrey Monogram, and my life is anything _but_ normal. My dad runs a spy organization, made entirely up of animals, in our basement. That's right, our basement. Most people have ping- pong tables, or flat screen T.V.'s in their basement. In ours, we have a bunch of high- tech gadgets, a camera room and a meeting hall with a huge table and lots of chairs. The worse part is, Dad considers this perfectly normal. Yeah, perfectly normal to sit behind a camera all day, giving orders to animals in fedoras and yelling at his intern. Another thing is, I'm not allowed to go to real school, Mom home- schools me. Dad says that going to public school is "too dangerous", that "the enemy" might try to kidnap me, or I might accidentally "let slip" about his "super- important top- secret job". Even if one day I _did_ have the crazy urge to stand up one day and proclaim to the world what my father does for a living, who do you think would believe me? Would _you_ believe me? I didn't think so.

I'm also not allowed to leave my house at all, or even befriend or socialize with other people. My only friend is my pet cat, Caddy. Yeah, my best friend is a cat. Go figure. The only problem with Caddy is, (besides the fact that she's a cat, that is) that she's almost never home. She's always on one of those super- secret missions that Dad sends her on, whether it's just to go out and get him a cup of coffee, or to save the world from insane criminal masterminds with tragic childhoods and over-exaggerated accents. Sometimes Carl, a nice teenage boy that works as an intern for my dad, comes by, but he either leaves right away or goes straight down into the basement to help Dad. Other than that, it's pretty lonely around my house.

My life was unbearably boring, up until a few weeks ago, when I met _them_.

Those two boys that live across the street from me. Phineas, and Ferb. And their friends, Isabella, Buford, and that Indian kid Baljeet. But if I had known at the time what the consequences to befriending them would be, I wouldn't have even dared to sneak out of the house that fateful day. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning...

**_A/N: And thus concludes the first edited chapter. Review! :D_**


	2. Meeting New Friends

**_Author's Note: Thank you whoever reviewed my last chapter, it means so much to me! Anyway, this is the second chapter to "Secrets Best Left Untold." I hope you like it, and please remember to review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own P&F. I do own Audrey and Caddy, however._**

**_Author's OTHER Note: The second newly- edited chapter! Enjoy! :D_**

It was August, August 5 to be exact. I had finished my lessons early, and wanted some fun.

"Audrey, sweetie, I'm going to the store. I'm leaving you home. Dad's in the basement," Mom explained, halfway out the front door, "So promise you won't disturb him unless absolutely necessary, and remember, stay inside the house."

I spied my chance. "Yeah, sure, Mom," I replied, barely concealing my own broad grin, a plan already formulating in my head. Mom nodded, only half- hearing me, as she shut the front door behind herself. I waited until her silver Toyota had left the driveway and rounded the corner before dashing upstairs to grab my sneakers.

"Oh, Caddy," I sighed, eying my large tabby cat watching me curiously as I tied my shoes, "Today is gonna be different. Today, I, Audrey Monogram, am going to have some _fun_ for a change."

Caddy mewed, as if warning me, "You'll get in trouble."

I shook my head. "I'm tired of sitting around here all day, never doing anything except study. At least _you_ actually get to leave the house, even if it is only for missions- or, coffee runs..."

Caddy rolled her large, emerald almond shaped eyes, and meowed again, more forcefully this time.

"What do you mean I'm acting like an idiot?"

Caddy rubbed against my leg as I stood up and made a move towards the door. "Goodbye, Caddy. And if you even _think_ of telling Dad, so help me you'll go without food for a whole _week_," I huffed, opening up the front door.

A warm, gentle summer breeze met me, lightly blowing back my shoulder- length light brown hair. The door slammed shut behind me, by the doing of Caddy I presumed. Yikes. Caddy would probably be really pissed at me when I eventually came home, but oh well. I'd deal with her later.

Where would I go first? There was a whole world of possibilities out there... I had just started to walk to the end of my street, when I heard a bunch of laughter coming from the backyard of the house across the street. Child's laughter. Being eleven myself, it instantly piqued my curiosity, and before I knew it, I found myself peering in through the fence at the backyard.

I instantly knew I made the right choice choosing this house to be my first stop. Five other children, all appearing to be my age, were running around in bathing suits, having a water fight.

My excitement grew as I realized that this was no ordinary water fight, and these were no ordinary children. No ordinary children would use huge army tanks equipped with giant water guns in a water fight, right?

There were four boys, and one girl had long black hair, adorned up top with a pink bow, and was wearing a pink swimsuit that really brought out the color in her indigo eyes. At first glance to me, she seemed nice, but I could sense there was more to her than that.

One boy had bright red hair, and his eyes shone with imagination and an adventurous spirit. His face, oddly enough, was pointed.

The boy next to pointy kid had a mop of- get this- _green_ hair atop his rectangular head. He seemed quiet, but just as adventurous and imaginative as Pointy. These two seemed to be the leaders of the other children.

There was also an Indian boy, who let out a girlish scream as another boy pelted him repeatedly with brightly- colored water balloons. Indian boy seemed smart, but a little nerdy.

And the last boy, the big one that was throwing water balloons at Indian boy, gave me the impression of a rough person with a soft side. And none of them, not Pinky, not Pointy, not Quiet kid, not Indian boy, not Bully, noticed me happily watching them behind the fence.

Eventually, Pointy did though. "Hey, everyone, stop for a second!" he shouted. Pinky stopped in mid water gun squirt, and Bully threw one last balloon at Indian boy.

I watched nervously as Pointy made his way over the spot behind the fence where I was crouching, attempting to stay hidden from view. He opened the gate. "Hey there," he warmly greeted me, "What's your name?"

I stood there, speechless at his remark, not knowing what to say. Dad always told me not to ever give out any personal information to a stranger, but this was different. It was a boy, my age, possibly a future friend. I opened my mouth, and hardly daring to believe my own courage, managed to choke out, "Audrey".

Pointy smiled. "My name's Phineas, and that's my step- brother Ferb," he pointed to Quiet boy, "and my friends Isabella," Pinky, "Baljeet," Indian boy, "and Buford," Bully.

They all waved at me, and grinned. Phineas motioned for me to step into the backyard. "We were just having the coolest water fight in the world! Wanna join?" he asked eagerly as I followed him through the gate.

I thought about his question. I deserved a little bit of fun, right? Would there really be any harm in me joining in on childhood fun? But if Mom and Dad found out...

"I'd love to," I happily replied, pushing (or, more like, forcefully shoving) my doubts aside. Everyone cheered.

Isabella walked briskly over to me. "Right, _Audrey_, you're gonna need a swimsuit," she said firmly. I detected a hint of jealousy in her voice, and I immediately assumed it was because of Phineas. Dad taught me how to decipher people's thoughts according to their actions, and right now, this Isabella chick seemed pretty flustered by the way Phineas was treating me.

I was suddenly conscious of the fact that, unlike everyone surrounding me, I was not in a swimsuit. Instead, I was wearing my usual: an orange tank- top and a matching orange and red plaid skirt, orange knee- highs and my red sneakers.

"Hmm... I guess she does... Hey Audrey, do you think you could run home and get a bathing suit?" Phineas asked innocently.

_Ding ding ding. _A warning bell went off in my head. "Umm... I don't really... _have_ any bathing suits..." I said sheepishly, looking down at my cherry- red shoes. That part was true. As I was never allowed outside, my parents found the thought of me needing a bathing suit ridiculous, and why waste money on things you don't need?

A flicker of confusion passed Phineas's face, and for a second, I thought he was going to ask why, but I guess the urge to be polite one over his curiosity. "Maybe Isabella could lend you one," he suggested, turning to look at Isabella.

Isabella looked as though she was fighting an inward battle, debating on whether or not to let me borrow a bathing suit. I guess the nicer side one.

"Sure," she sighed, purposely brushing past me on her way to the front gate. With a swift movement of her hand, she motioned me to follow her.

I finally caught up with her as she walked inside the house next door.

"Isabella," I said finally, drawing her attention, "There's one thing you should know before you make any rash decisions." Isabella looked curiously at me, waiting for me to speak. "I have no interest whatsoever in Phineas."

Instantly, the scowl on Isabella's face was replaced with a bright smile. "What do you mean?" she asked sweetly, attempting to sound vague to the concept, but failing miserably.

I smiled. "You know what I mean. Another thing you should know about me is that I have a _great_ judge of character."

Isabella merely smiled as she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Pretty soon, I was uncomfortably squeezed into one of Isabella's old orange swimsuits, and Isabella herself was showing me how to man the water tank.

"Right, this button here fires the massive guns, while this button here fires the smaller guns. Understand?" she barked, pointing to each of the buttons. I nodded, trying to absorb the information.

"Then let's kick some boy- butt," she chuckled, taking a seat in the huge tank. I sat next to her, eager to begin, my hazel eyes focused on the little buttons.

Isabella and I were just about to squirt Phineas, when suddenly a tall, red- haired teenage girl stomped out into the yard angrily.

"_What _on _Earth_ are you guys doing?" she hissed, a pink cell phone held up to her ear.

I examined the girl. She was tall, with an unusually long neck, and she had big eyes and long, strawberry- blonde hair. She was wearing a red tank top, a white skirt, and matching white shoes. The girl had an air of bossiness, too.

"Oh, hey Candace," Phineas answered nonchalantly, "We're just having a water fight."

The girl, Candace I assumed, growled in frustration. "When Mom finds out about this, you guys are sooo- who's that?" Candace stopped in mid- sentence as she noticed me.

"I'm- I'm Audrey," I stammered. Candace answered me with an odd look.

"I've never seen you before, Audrey. Do you live near by?"

I gulped. Candace surrrre asked a lot more questions than Phineas and Ferb did.

"Yeah... where _do_ you live?" Isabella wondered out loud, turning to face me with a puzzled expression on her face.

Uh- oh. Think fast, Audrey!

"Next neighborhood down," I said finally, lying through my teeth. Candace nodded, but the odd look remained on her face.

After staring at me for what seemed like an eternity, Candace finally returned her angry gaze to Phineas and Ferb. "You guys are so _busted_!" she shouted, running inside and closing the door behind herself.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. "Take that, nerd!" Buford laughed, hurling a water balloon at Baljeet's head and breaking the silence.

"Gahh... Buford!" a sopping wet Baljeet exclaimed, falling over. Buford laughed again, and threw a water balloon at me, which I dodged just in time.

I was just about to retaliate with a well- aimed blast of water, when all of a sudden a beam of green light shot the two tanks, turning them into frogs.

Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and I all landed in the mud next to Baljeet, who was already lying there.

"Glad you guys decided to join me here on the cold, wet, muddy, unforgiving ground," sighed Baljeet miserably.

"Well... that was weird..." Phineas said finally, his eyes still fixed where the tanks used to be moments before as the frogs hopped away.

We all nodded. Suddenly, there was a rustling and a chatter in the bushes behind us, and a little turquoise platypus emerged.

I instantly recognized him, and, being my usual ditzy self, had to exclaim, "Hey Perry!" and pet the little guy. How many times had I seen Perry in agent form while my dad was giving him instructions? So many times. I had no idea that he belonged to Phineas and Ferb, though. Perry's eyes widened with confusion at the sight of me, before it was instantly replaced with a warning look.

"What's the matter, boy?" Perry chattered, and nudged my leg, attempting to get me to turn around.

I didn't know everyone was staring at me, totally and utterly confused, until I stood up and turned to face them again.

"How did you know his name was Perry?" asked Phineas slowly.

I quickly realized my blunder. "He- errrrr... looks like a Perry?"

This appeared to be a good enough answer for Phineas, because he nodded.

Candace quickly reappeared in the backyard, dragging an older, red- haired woman behind her. "See Mom, right here in the backyard! Tanks and water balloons and..." She let out a scream as she turned and saw everything was gone. "Bu- bu- bu- bu..."

The older woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey boys," she said, waving to us. Then she saw me. "Oh, hello there, who are you?" She smiled encouragingly at me.

Luckily, Phineas saved me from this awkward moment. "That's Audrey, Mom."

She nodded. "Do you live around here, Audrey?"

I swallowed the lump that was quickly rising in my throat. "Next neighborhood down."

Their mom nodded, but I could tell she wasn't finished asking questions yet. I was right. "Do I know your parents?"

I held back a laugh. "No mam, I don't believe you do." No one knows my parents, and I'd prefer to keep it that way, personally.

She looked curiously at me before turning to Candace. "Candace, help me bring these groceries inside."

The two disappeared inside the house. "Who wants snacks?" Phineas asked, and the other children replied with "I do!"'s and "Me!"'s.

"How about you, Audrey?"

I shook my head. "Can't, sorry. I gotta get home before..._" Before Mom does_, I thought to myself. But I couldn't give _too_ much away.

Phineas shrugged. "Okay. Will you come back tomorrow then?" he asked hopefully.

I thought about it. "Definitely."

He smiled. "Okay! See you tomorrow Audrey!"

Baljeet and Buford chanted bye, while Ferb merely nodded. Isabella walked up to me and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow Audrey," she said, smiling, "I can tell we're going to be _great_ friends."

I beamed. "Me too, Isabella."

They all went inside the house after calling their final goodbyes. As I made my way across the street, after sneaking inside and upstairs, I had one thing in mind: my newfound friends, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and yes, even Buford.

Caddy appeared by my side, giving me a reproachful look, as if saying, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, hey Caddy. What did you do today?"

_**A/N: So that was the second edited chapter. How you enjoyed it. And don't be afraid to review- remember, that little blue button doesn't bite!**_


	3. And So The Plot Thickens

_**A/N: Hey world, it's me again! (For all of you who are wondering, yes, I changed my username from daphnefred4ever to GredAndForge'sGirl.) It's... been a while, hasn't it? *Crickets chirp* Okay, more like, forever. I hope you all can forgive me for not updating since, like, November or December. I honestly wanted to abandon it, but then I thought of all you wonderful readers out there (plus the mini writer in my head was busy beating up my brain, attempting to knock some sense into it) and I realized I couldn't just do that. Well, enough of my excuses, on with the fic! (One last thing, a HUGE thank you to all you amazing people out there who take the time to read and/or review this story! Love yah guys!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I wish I did, yet sadly, I don't. I do, however, own Audrey and Caddy. Big whoop.**_

I was enjoying my secret life as a normal, average girl from "the next neighborhood over". My friends didn't ask me anymore questions about my life, and no one even seemed to think it was strange that I always went home right before snack.

My life was, for once in my life, almost normal.

I knew it was only a matter of time before it all ended, though. One day, August 12 to be exact, Mom went out shopping again. I was just getting ready to sneak out again, when I heard my dad calling me.

"Audrey, come downstairs a second."

I groaned. If I didn't show up at Phineas and Ferb's in a few minutes, they'd think something was wrong. I hadn't missed an opportunity to see them ever since the day I met them. And Isabella _promised _me she would teach me how to do a cartwheel today. Caddy glared at me as if she knew what I was thinking. Heck, that cat knows everything.

"Coming, Dad," I sighed, kicking my tennis shoes off again. I only had one pair of shoes. But Isabella and Phineas and Ferb didn't seem to think the fact that I wore the same outfit and shoes everyday was weird. At least, if they did, they didn't show it.

I thumped down the basement stairs, my light brown ponytail swinging with each step, until Dad, in his olive green suit, appeared.

"Audrey, today we're going to have a little lesson," he said firmly. I groaned. Dad was always trying to get me to follow in his footsteps and become a major like him. As I explained to him time and time again, I didn't want to be a major when I grew up. I wanted to be a writer. But Dad never listens anyway.

"Dad…" I began, my thoughts still on Phineas and Ferb.

But he shook his head. "Today, you're going to know what it's like to give agents their missions," he said, giving me a stern look.

I tried to crack a joke. "But I already give Caddy commands!"

I could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background.

He looked unamused at me. "Today, you're going to do_ my_ job, while_ I_ go play golf," he continued. He picked up a set of golf clubs from behind his desk.

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this situation. "Okay, Dad."

He smiled at me before handing me a list. "Now, this is a list of all the agents that you will be addressing today, and their nemesises, and what their nemesises are doing. Simple enough. And if you need any help," he pointed to Carl, who waved, "Carl here will be right here."

Great, sounds like fun, Dad. A whole day of having one- sided conversations with animals in miniature hats. A dream come true.

"Bye Audrey, and be good now. And remember," Dad began.

"I know, I know, don't leave the house. We've been through this many times," I sighed, taking the list he handed me. After a quick hug, he was gone.

"Ready to give Agent P his mission, Audrey?" asked Carl innocently, his freckled face shining with excitement. I glared at him.

"Whatever, Carl. Leave me alone."

Carl sighed, and a sad look crossed his face. "Like father, like daughter…" he mumbled, taking his place behind the camera.

I instantly felt a twinge of remorse, but I pushed it off with the thought of how disappointed my new friends would be when I didn't turn up.

Carl turned the camera on me, and suddenly I was staring into the serious, familiar face of a fedora- wearing platypus.

"Hey Perry. Dad's making me take his place while he goes _golfing_. I mean how boring is that?" I giggled. Perry forced a smile. I heard Carl clear his throat.

"Oh, right. Apparently, your neme- nema- nemi…"

"Nemesis," hissed Carl.

"Uh, yeah, your _nemesis _the evil Dr. Doofysmirt…" I burst out laughing. "What kind of a last name is _that_?"

Carl groaned, and Perry held back an amused grin. "It's DOOF- EN- SHMIRTZ," Carl corrected, enunciating each syllable.

"The evil Dr. _Doofenshmirtz_," I continued, proud of myself that I had finally gotten it right, "Has bought up every single pillowcase in the entire… Tri- State Area, evidently."

I turned to Carl. "_Seriously_? _Pillowcases?_" I chuckled, "Who is this Doofy dude?" Carl rolled his eyes.

Perry chattered, attempting to get my attention back on him. I faced him again. "Right, so… go… defeat him, Perry?" Perry rolled his eyes and saluted me.

I smiled, secretly proud of myself. "So… what do I do now?" I finally said, looking curiously at Carl.

Carl held up the list. "You still have several more agents to give assignments to."

I groaned. This was going to be a long day.

By the time I finished my tedious task, it was already twelve p.m., and I was eager to get a start on today's project with Phineas and Ferb. I grabbed my shoes, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Carl, suddenly appearing by my side as though summoned by magic. I blame the cat that was currently wrapped around my legs.

"Umm… no where…" I stammered. I closed my eyes, silently praying that Carl would let me leave.

"Major Mono- I mean your dad," He laughed nervously, "Said you weren't allowed to leave the house," stated Carl. I whirled around to face him.

"Carllllll, come _on_," I protested, "Dad _never _lets me go out, just this once?" Yeah, and tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day…

Carl bit his lip, and he was obviously struggling with this one. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he sighed. "Alright, I suppose a little bit of fresh air never harmed anyone. Just take Caddy with you."

"Thanks Carl! Just promise you won't tell Dad," I cried, hugging him around the middle. Carl replies with a strange embarrassed half- stutter half- giggle noise. I practically flew out the front door, my red sneakers scuffing against the hard concrete sidewalk, with Caddy trailing at my heels. She mewed angrily.

"Caddy, you just wait and see where we're going," I chimed happily, stooping down to pet her luscious striped coat. Caddy pulled away from me, giving me a look of disgust before meowing.

"Who cares if I break the rules? Carl said I could."

Caddy hissed at me.

"Caddy! Watch your language!"

I stopped in front of the familiar fence that surrounded the backyard of so much fun, my hand resting on the gate, but I stopped as I heard my name being tossed about in hushed tones. I crouched down, and put a finger to my lips to signify for Caddy to be quiet. I could just see the green, red, black, and brown tops of heads above me.

"She's so… different…" I heard Isabella whisper, her melodious voice serious and suspicious.

I heard the others murmur their agreement with her.

"It's like she's never had any friends before," continued Isabella quietly. I froze, my mind frantically whispering, 'No no no no no…'

The others murmured in agreement.

"I know what you mean. All we know about her is her name and she lives somewhere nearby," replied Phineas, brushing his tangled red mess of hair out of his eyes.

Isn't that enough? I mean knowing a lot about your friends is sooooo overrated. Hey, Phineas, why don't we change the subject?

Isabella snorted at Phineas's last remark. "Nearby my foot. I went into the 'next neighborhood over' this morning to ask Audrey if she wanted to join the Fireside Girls, but I didn't see her anywhere."

Aw, Isabella wanted me to join her club. How sweet.

"What more, I went to all the houses and knocked on the doors, and not a single one of them knew an 'Audrey'," Isabella sniffed, crossing her arms.

I held back a gasp. I thought Isabella was my friend, but now she was calling me a liar! Well… I did kinda lie about that… I pushed that thought out of my mind and returned my attention back to my so- called "friends".

There was a collective gasp among Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet, while Isabella stood there smiling smugly.

That was my cue to go. I scooped up Caddy in my arms, and started to crawl away, biting my lip to hold back tears.

Yes, yes, I felt like crying. Whoop dee doo. But when someone you thought was your friend- no, strike that. When your ONLY friend goes behind your back to find stuff out about you, it hurts. Hurts like someone stabbing you in the chest. Hurts like someone screaming in your ear. Hurts like getting your foot caught on your neighbor's gate when you're trying to escape their yard after they discovered you were lying to them.

Yeah. Go figure.

"Audrey?"

Oh darn… Darn it darn it darn it… I gave another tug on my stuck foot, praying that it would come out of Phineas and Ferb's fence, praying that I could run home, back to Carl, where he'd tell me about my dad's work and all the crazy evil scientists out there, and we'd laugh over sodas or mugs of hot chocolate.

It didn't. Curse you fate!

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." It was Phineas that came to my rescue, his eyes shining with concern. He reached a hand out to my leg, trying to pull me out.

"Isabella, come help me out!" he exclaimed, brushing a strand of red hair out of his face.

I shoved his hand away. I didn't want any part of him, and especially not that… that… black- haired demon. She was probably a double agent, working for that evil guy that Perry had to fight, Doofysmirk or whatever…

Wow. I was turning into my dad. Yikes.

"Get away from me," I hissed, my hazel eyes narrowed.

Phineas stared, surprised, at me before softly saying, "Audrey, it's okay. I'm going to get you out."

Caddy hissed at him, waving a clawed hand in the air at Phineas.

That's my girl!

"Is that your cat?" Phineas asked quietly, raising a hand to pet Caddy. Caddy growled.

Uh- oh. Whenever Caddy got really angry, her agent- instincts would kick in. And trust me, that wasn't a pretty sight.

"Caddy… no, Caddy," I cooed, attempting to soothe my cat.

_Fail._

Caddy attempted to jump up in the air, and her brown fedora was halfway on before I managed to yank my leg out of the hole in the fence and grab my ferocious feline out of midair.

I stood up, brushing grass and dirt off my plaid skirt with my right hand while my left clutched my snarling cat.

"Bad girl, Caddy. If Dad found out about what you almost did, we _both _would've been done for," I scolded the tabby cat, ignoring Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford's bewildered stares.

"Audrey… Are you okay?" Phineas finally asked quietly.

No, pointy, I'm _dead_. That's why I'm standing right in front of you petting my cat. Of course I'm fine!

"Yeah…" I answered back meekly. Oh God. I'm such a wimp.

Phineas took my hand, staring sympathetically in my eyes. "You sure?"

Isabella glared at me behind Phineas's back, her indigo eyes dangerous slits. Her arms were crossed, as if she was silently daring me to do something that I would regret.

Anger swelled inside me. I jerked my hand away from Phineas. "I'm fine, alright!" I shouted, startling the redhead.

Ferb stared silently at me behind his brother's back. God, it's like that kid could stare straight into my soul!

"Well, 'Audrey'…" began Isabella, adding emphasis on my name. Wow, that girl was pushing it.

"Yes, _dear_ Isabella?" I replied back, holding back a smug smile. One point to Audrey.

She smiled a sweet, fake smile at me. "_My_ friends and I have quite a few questions for you," Isabella retorted.

Oh boy. Here we go again.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind, Audrey, but we do," Baljeet said quietly. I think that was the first time that kid said my name. He seemed pretty nervous around me otherwise.

Ferb nodded. "Isabella brought up an interesting topic," he said coolly. I'd only heard him speak once before. His British accent floated softly through the summer air.

_That_ got my attention.

"All right, shoot." I still looked defensively at them, my arms crossed tightly around my hissing cat.

"Well, number one…" began Phineas.

But the she- demon cut him off. "You lied to us about where you live," Isabella snarled.

I sighed, and decided to play it dumb. "What do you mean?" I feigned surprise, my eyes widened innocently.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Number two, what's your last name?"

I quickly lied. "Autumn," I stated firmly, naming the first thing that came to my head.

Isabella snorted. "Audrey Autumn? Give me a break. And lastly, what was that your cat had on its head a second ago?"

"Um… Nothing…" Yikes. Not very convincing.

"Don't give me that, Audrey," Isabella hissed.

"Isabella…" Phineas said softly, "Leave her alone."

Isabella growled. "Don't you take her side now, Phineas!"

"Look, Isabella, just…"

"What, Phineas?"

Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and I watched the scene play out with rapid interest. It was fun in a way, watching Phineas and Isabella argue. Like Soap Operas, but better.

"She's a liar, Phineas!"

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Isabella, wait." I interrupted her and Phineas's argument.

I surprised myself with the calmness in my voice, considering how I felt at the moment.

Everyone looked at me.

"You want the truth?" I said, my voice shaking slightly, "I'll give you the truth."

**_A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Mu haha! A cliffie! I'm holding the next chapter hostage until you BEAUTIFUL (note the emphasis) reviewers out there leave me a review! Oh, I'm so diabolical... And an interesting note, the part where Audrey says her last name is Autumn was actually a little Easter Egg on my part. "Audrey Autumn" was supposed to be Audrey's original name, but then I got the idea that my little doodle of a girl deserved a much better story (and last name) than that. So anyway, review please! (There, I said please. Happy? :D)_**


End file.
